


Fast Food

by aimless38



Category: Moon Child (2003), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fiery Redhead from Schwarz catches the eye of two intrigued Vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food

“Tell me again why we are here? This racket is giving me a headache.” A young Japanese man asked his companion who was casually leaning against the bar in a trendy night club.

“I was bored and you needed to get out. Besides I was hungry. I thought this would be a great place to get a bite to eat.” The other Japanese man smirked as he lowered his rose tinted glasses to the end of his nose and surveyed the crowd writhing to the pounding techno beat.

“Sho if all you wanted was a snack there are plenty of candidates outside. All we have to do is pick any dark alley.” The first man winced as the DJ cranked the music up a notch.

“Now Kei you might get boring if you don’t live it up a little bit. So maybe this club is a little garish but the patrons… Mmmmm they make me hungry. Besides you can have all the stale junkies or petty criminals you want. I’m in the mood for Boy Toy.” Sho licked his lips suggestively and sipped his neon green drink.

“I really wish you did not feel the need to play with your food. Just pick someone so we can get out of here.” Kei distastefully set his wineglass back on the bar. At least they had the audacity to call it wine. He called it gutter swill.

Truth be known Kei was, perhaps, a bit too indulgent when dealing with his progeny. The elder vampire let his lover get away with most everything. The gorgeous man perusing the crowd had given him a reason to live again. Sho had not let him be reduced to a pile of ashes when the weight of his years made life unbearable. This is why he was here now in this morass of human sexuality watching his mate troll for a snack. It would not be difficult for Sho to pick anyone out of the crowd and they would leave willingly. Even without employing the type of supernatural persuasion their kind was known for. He had a special kind of allure that was hard to resist.

Tonight was no exception. Sho was dressed to thrill. His crimson streaked cinnamon hair was twined into many small braids and twisted into a rope that hung down his back. His leanly muscular body was shown off in a pair of skin tight, deep red leather pants and a molten silver Lycra top that fit as if it had been painted on. Sho wore a dozen silver bracelets and heavy rings adorned his fingers. Around his neck hung a large antique silver filigree crucifix on a black silk cord. Sho got the biggest kick out of flaunting Vampire myths. He loved wearing symbols that should have, according to popular belief, gotten him at least singed. While Sho actually exuded a touchable aura Kei’s was more along the lines of “leave me the hell alone.”

That would account for the empty spaces near him at the bar even though Kei was every bit the treat for the eyes his partner was. Kei was dressed rather conservatively in jet black linen trousers and a black silk shirt. It was unbuttoned and tucked into the low waistband. He also wore his share of jewelry consisting of a silver barbed wire ANKH attached to a velvet band nestled at the base of his throat and a heavy ruby eyed dragon signet ring on the first finger of his right hand. The ring had been a gift from his lover and was a cherished possession. Kei sighed and rolled his eyes. Sho was a somewhat picky eater and he was taking forever to make a decision.

There were no end to club patrons who eyed the pair hungrily but earlier in the evening Kei had persuaded several of the more aggressive men and women to seek entertainment elsewhere.

“Well have you spotted anyone yet? I’m ready to leave you here on your own.” The elder vampire glared at a young woman who was about to touch his shoulder length black tipped blond hair. The pest gasped and backed away.

“Ooh scary Kei. Tell me do you practice that look in the mirror?” Sho grinned as he watched the woman practically flee the club in a panic.

“Smart ass. Please tell me you’ve found someone that at least piques your interest?” Kei had his air of boredom down to an art form as he lounged against the bar. As entertaining as people watching could be he really wanted to leave.

“Not yet everyone is so ordinary. Like paper dolls desperately trying to imitate each other. I think you’re right this place is a bust. Oh wait... Now that looks promising. Far corner of the dance floor.” Without waiting for a reply Sho effortlessly moved through the crowd.

Kei looked across the crowded room and immediately saw what had captured his lover’s attention. The elder vampire had to admit Sho had exceedingly good taste. The man in question certainly wasn’t Japanese and stood out not only with his good looks but also with the sheer force of his personality. He was tall and had fiery orange hair held back from his face with an emerald green scarf. The dancer’s pale skin also differentiated him from the sea of honeyed bronze of the other partiers. His movements were sensuous as he undulated to the pounding beat. The target’s hands were fastened to the hips of a young twink wearing butt skimming jean cut offs and a lime green tank top. Behind was an equally scantily clad woman trying to work her hands into the red head’s black leather pants.

Kei had to chuckle as he watched Sho insinuate himself in front of his new toy pushing his former partners away. The red head appeared annoyed until he got a good look at the younger vampire. The potential snack smiled dazzlingly and placed his arms around Sho’s neck.

Kei could almost feel the heat they were generating from where he stood at the bar. The erotic sight of Sho rubbing himself against the red head was making the older Vampire more than a bit hungry. He had to suck in a breath when Sho brushed the red head’s hair aside to nuzzle his neck. Then Sho looked right at Kei and winked. He kept eye contact and slowly licked a trail up his target’s throat. Sho was a damned tease and he knew how much his performance affected his sire.

The song ended and Sho whispered into his chosen prey’s ear. Kei looked over and saw the red head nod. Then, arm in arm, the pair made their way to the exit. It was time to leave and Kei did not want to miss a moment of Sho’s performance. Although he did give the younger vampire enough time to get his meal for the night in the mood before joining them.

The master Vampire left the club, glad to be out of the earsplitting noise and bright lights. If Sho held true to form he’d have the red head in the alley behind the club. Kei moved silently to the rear of the building and sure enough his enhanced senses made out two dark shapes pressed into a doorway. Uncharacteristically Kei could sense panic and fear coming from their chosen prey. He thought it odd because Sho was not normally cruel except when they went hunting for criminals and lowlifes. As Kei got closer he noticed that things had gone terribly wrong. The younger vampire had the man by the throat and had picked him up off his feet.

The red head struggled in that iron grip and Kei realized he was gasping out curses in German. Sho’s eyes were narrowed in concentration and his teeth were gritted in pain. Kei was about to step in and help when their prey went limp and Sho caught the man as he slid down the wall. Then the younger vampire’s legs buckled and he too ended up on his butt on the asphalt of the alley. Kei immediately knelt down and cupped his lover’s face in his hands.

“What the hell just happened?” He looked into Sho’s eyes and pain shimmered along the link they shared.

“I… I’m not sure. We got out to the alley and I backed him up against the wall. He was eager to share himself with me and we kissed. That is he tried to devour my tonsils. He kisses almost as well as you Kei dear.” Even hurting and slightly freaked out Sho could not resist baiting his master.

“Just get on with it before he wakes up.” Kei shook his head at his progeny’s antics.

“Anyway I slid my hands down to grope his deliciously firm ass and while he was distracted I tried to blur his mind so we could feed.” Sho took a deep breath and shivered.

The stranger was forgotten for a moment as Kei wrapped his arms around his lover. He forgot sometimes that Sho was a somewhat newly turned vampire and therefore not as powerful. Still he should have had no trouble sliding into their prey’s mind.

“What happened? Was his mind clouded by drugs?” Kei knew from experience that some things could make it harder to subdue their victims. Such as drugs, a strong will or some types of insanity.

“I… I’ve never encountered anything like it. I tried to put him under my thrall and he resisted. Some do but I usually win. It was like I hit a wall in his mind. I couldn’t penetrate it. Then he pushed back. It was all I could do to keep him out. What is he? My head is killing me.” Still suffering from backlash Sho glanced over at the unconscious human.

“I cannot say what you encountered. I’d have to guess he’s either very strong willed or something alien to us. Do you want me to kill him?” No one hurt his lover and got away with it.

“No I want to know what he is. Before he tried to fight back attempting to dominate him was… well…exhilarating. Usually it’s so easy to bend others to our will. I want to explore him more. Plus you have to admit he is gorgeous and quite feisty. I don’t think you’d regret playing with him.” Despite the fact that their toy had fought him Sho felt an overwhelming desire to taste the red head.

“Here is not the place to try. Let’s take him back to our hotel. I’m sure between the two of us we can keep him controlled. I too am intrigued. I’d like to try and make him pliant to our needs.” Kei could feel the lust from his lover and was getting caught up in the anticipation of playing with their donor for the night. Sho was right. Most of the time their prey put up little or no resistance.

Kei helped the younger Vampire to his feet and then bent to pick up the red head. He was heavier than he looked and obviously had a lot of lean muscle spread over his lithe frame. Kei could not resist sliding his hand over that leather clad ass either. It was every bit as delectable as described. This would prove to be a very entertaining evening.

The vampires took the alley to their car and encountered no one to look suspiciously at their actions. It was fortunate since Sho was really not up to blurring the minds of any witnesses. Kei placed the red head in the back of the car and got in the driver’s seat. He was confidant that their prey would remain unconscious until they got to their destination. He chuckled as Sho also got into the back and watched in the rear view mirror as his lover ran his hand down the man’s cheek. Sho brushed the wild mane aside and kissed his neck. He was content to pet and play with the red head as Kei drove to their hotel. Kei could smell his lover’s arousal and even their unconscious toy was not immune. The groans coming from their prey coupled with the spicy sweet smell of his body were quite intoxicating.

They had a private elevator to the penthouse but still Kei kept a wary eye out for any intrusions. Sho held the unconscious red head and he only had to convince one startled employee that their friend was merely drunk and they were taking him back to their room for some rest. They stepped into the opulent suite and took their prey directly to the bedroom. A large bank of windows dominated one whole wall and held a sweeping view of the Tokyo skyline. A huge bed was centered on the opposite wall and the covers were turned down invitingly. To be in a room so vulnerable to the rising sun was flirting with disaster but they paid well for this luxury and the thick curtains were an effective barrier.

Kei peeled the covers back on the bed and left them on the floor at the foot. Sho laid the red head down and he groaned. Their toy would be awake soon and they needed to make sure he could not struggle too much or try and leave. Kei watched as his lover stripped the man down to his black silk briefs and he knew Sho would have liked to linger at his task but dawn was not too far off and they had preparations to make.

~*~

Schuldig groaned and wrinkled his brow at the throbbing at his temples. He lay still and tried to recall the events of the last few hours. He’d been at a club and met the most amazing young man. He’d been breathtaking and the telepath could not resist. Especially when the guy had insinuated himself between him and the person he’d been dancing with. God the new guy had been hot and the teasing brushes of his body as they moved to the techno beat had about made the red head come in his pants. So when it had been suggested by a sultry whisper in his ear that they should go somewhere more private, followed by a teasing lick to his neck, Schu had readily agreed.

After that things became a bit hazy. Schuldig frowned and thought about the situation for a moment then his eyes snapped open in shock. Fuck! The guy had tried to enter his mind! The last thing he remembered was trying to retaliate then an iron grip to his throat that cut off his air. Brad was going to kill him. Who else but hunters from Rozenkruez had the ability to subdue his powers like that? He had to get out and go warn the others that it was time to move again. The last of the haze cleared from Schuldig’s mind as he realized that getting up and going somewhere was going to be more difficult than he’d first thought. The hottie from the club had handcuffed him to the bed. If only… damn it the guy had been gorgeous and hadn’t even fucked him. Now he would most likely be turned over to the vile school that had trained his powers for reevaluation and debriefing. The red head shuddered at the thought. They’d once been tapped as hunters early in their careers and he’d seen some of the debriefings. They were not pretty and the victims were never the same afterward.

Schuldig pulled on the cuffs around his wrists and couldn’t snap the chain without snapping his wrist in the process. He’d have to do it the slow and painful way. He didn’t look forward to losing the skin around his wrists but if it kept him away from the hounds then it was a sacrifice he didn’t mind making. A quick mental scan of the luxurious bedroom and surrounding apartment proved he was alone. The telepath grit his teeth and began to pull. The metal bit in and he could feel his skin begin to tear but that did not stop Schuldig from tugging harder.

“You know that really looks like it hurts. Are you sure you want to do that?”

The red head froze and freaked out a little. There had been no one fucking there a moment ago. He turned his head and sitting in a wingchair watching him on the bed was an absolutely stunning young man. He was of Japanese descent with light golden flawless skin. His hair was cut into many long layers that framed his face and was platinum colored with black tipping the very ends. The man wore black pressed trousers and a black silk shirt that was unbuttoned to the waist. It showed a tantalizing glimpse of leanly muscular chest and abdomen. His feet were bare and he held a wineglass in one hand. The stranger idly swirled the deep red wine before taking a delicate sip.

Damn… Schu thought as he looked at that beautifully handsome face, they did not have hunters like this when we worked for those manipulating bastards. Plus how the hell had the guy been sitting there the whole time and he didn’t even notice? Just his luck that he’d be mind fucked by this guy when he had been expecting an entirely different sort of fucking.

“Just get it over with. But you can break me and I’m still not going to tell you where they are.” Schuldig snarled struggling against his bonds.

“What is our little toy babbling about Kei?” Sho strolled into the room wearing nothing but his red leather pants. He stopped at his sire’s chair and perched on the arm.

“I have no idea. It appears he thinks we are someone else. Tell me who is after you? Also how were you able to resist Sho?” Kei sipped again at his wine and frowned at his lover when Sho plucked the glass out of his hand and drained the contents in one gulp.

“Fuck Off! The name is Schuldig and I don’t have to tell you shit!” This was so not going the way the telepath had planned. His struggles had caused the skin on his wrists to abrade and bleed.

“Sho go and restrain our little pet. He’s becoming unruly.” Kei watched as Sho moved to the bed and gracefully straddled the red head’s hips. He pinned the struggling man to the mattress and smiled down at him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to play?” Sho leaned forward and swiped one light tan nipple playfully with his tongue. He leaned back out of reach when the red head tried to bite him.

“Guilty? Interesting name. So tell me what you are guilty of?” The sight of his progeny subduing the struggling man sent a wave of pure heat through the older vampire’s body.

Schuldig neglected to answer and opted instead to try and see if he could get in Sho’s head and do some damage or at least get some idea of where he was so that he could relay it to Brad.

Kei frowned when he heard Sho’s gasp of pain and he could feel the effort to keep the red head out through their bond. He snarled and faster than Schu could track with his eyes the man was out of the chair and had his throat in a crushing grip.

“Try that again and I will snap your neck! Now tell me what you are!” Kei eased up on his hold enough to let the man talk.

“You first or you can go fuck yourself!” Schuldig growled back.

“You want to know what I am? Very well I’ll show you. Sho release his hands.” Kei did not let go of the red head’s throat as his lover unlocked Schuldig’s hands and moved aside.

He was dragged upright and slammed into the wall. Schuldig groaned and instinctively tried to force his captor to release him the only way he could. He gathered his resolve and prepared to blast him mentally. A low warning growl stopped him right before he had a chance to act. Startled Schuldig looked into the face of his captor and gasped. Gone was the distractingly handsome man and now in front of him was a dangerous predator. His lips were pulled back in a snarl and the red head could clearly see that his canine teeth were quite a bit longer than was normal. Also the pupils in Kei’s eyes had a distinct red tinge and Schuldig could feel power pouring off him in waves. It had a dark yet strangely erotic feel to it. Almost as if tilting his head back and offering his throat was the most appealing thing in the world right now.

Schuldig shook his head to clear away the fog and tried to get free. This was no bad dream or a kinky date gone wrong. This was no clever make up job by a Goth wanna be either.

“Vampir...” Schuldig breathed and cursed his luck for finding trouble. He’d slipped into the German pronunciation of the word without even realizing it.

“Are you going to kill him Kei? I didn’t get to have any fun yet.” Sho pouted as he wrapped his arms around his sire’s waist and looked over his shoulder at the struggling red head.

“You stop moving or I’ll chain you to the bed!” Almost at the end of his patience Kei glared at them both. Sho had an amazing talent for finding trouble.

Realizing it was futile Schuldig relaxed and stood quietly. It was kind of unnerving the way they were discussing his fate.

“I say we kill him and save us the trouble. We’ve overstayed our welcome in this city anyway.” Kei relaxed his grip on his captive but still kept him pinned to the wall.

“But Kei... Can we at least feed? It would be such a shame to waste him.” Sho whined and nipped at his lover’s neck with sharp teeth.

“I’ll think about it.” Kei didn’t want to admit it but the scent of fresh blood from Schuldig’s wrists was driving him to distraction.

“Ooh better yet...can I fuck him? Then we can feed. If you still want to kill him I guess that would be alright.” Sho looked right at Schuldig and slowly licked his lips showing a hint of fang.

“Hey don’t I get a say in this?” Schuldig was getting more panicked at the blasé way the two vampires were discussing his fate. Yet he was too embarrassed still to send an SOS to Crawford. Plus despite the general freakiness of the situation he could not get over how gorgeous the two men were. Brad always said he had no sense of self-preservation.

“No.” They answered in tandem then looked right at Schu and grinned. They went right back to discussing his fate as if he wasn’t even there.

“Well what if he promises to behave? I can fuck him...we can feed and everyone is happy. I really don’t like killing my toys. Besides if we leave right after whom is he going to tell that is going to believe him?” Sho reached out and ran a fingernail down Schu’s chest chuckling when he flinched.

“Oh very well have it your way. But he is going to answer some of my questions or I won’t hesitate to kill him. I never could say no to you Sho. Much to my dismay.” Kei pulled Schuldig back to the bed and pushed the red head onto his back. “Behave or you won’t like the consequences.”

Schuldig lay there panting and tried to regain his composure. While Kei returned to his wingchair and poured himself another glass of wine. Sho draped himself across his sire’s lap and playfully sucked on his lover’s fingers.

“Now I’ll ask again what are you and who is after you?” If their donor for the night was running from someone Kei really did not want to get caught up in the mess.

Schuldig looked at his captors. Fuck they were hot! If only...damn it if they were going to feed off of him he might as well enjoy it right? Besides the thought of what they could do with him appealed to his healthy sense of kink. What was the use of living if you couldn’t take a walk on the wild side every once in a while. The red head really did not think they were from Rozenkruez. They typically did not recruit vampires, hell as far as he knew they were not even aware any existed. Schu smiled and marveled at his ability to rationalize anything, Really Brad should be proud of him.

“What am I? Well now I happen to be what you would call a Meta human. Telepathy to be exact. So you can imagine my surprise when I could not dominate you. Well I eventually could have gotten Sho here but I would rather leave this encounter with my skin intact.” Schu idly scratched his stomach and smirked inwardly at the interest he was getting from the younger vampire.

“Now tell me who you are running from.” Kei ran his hand down Sho’s chest and toyed with the dragon charm on his belly button ring.

“The group that trained me. Let’s just say retirement is not an option and they hate to lose one of their own. If I’m caught they’ll wipe my mind and turn me into an obedient little puppet. That’s who I thought you were. Rozenkruez.” Schuldig could not suppress a shudder and forced the bad memories back behind the wall where they belonged.

Kei could sense the fear rolling off the telepath at the mention of his enemy’s name. He exchanged a look with Sho and the younger vampire got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You know we much prefer a willing donor. We could make it very pleasurable for you. I wasn’t lying at the club when I said I found you desirable. Will you let us feed?” Sho grasped Schuldig’s hand and raised his damaged wrist to his lips.

Mesmerized by the vampire’s mouth as he placed a kiss on the abraded skin Schuldig merely nodded. The smell of blood was too much to resist and Sho licked the crusted wound. He made a satisfied noise and then sucked bringing a fresh weal of blood to the surface. Schu bit his lip and his breathing sped up as pleasurable little sparks raced up his arm and spread through his body.

Sho glanced at his sire and lazily licked all around the wound before trailing his lips up Schu’s arm. His mouth left red streaks on the telepath’s pale skin and Schu gasped when the younger vampire nipped all along his collarbone. He could feel the rasp of sharp teeth but not once did they break the skin. His fiery red hair was brushed aside as Sho nuzzled his neck.

Kei watched with interest as Sho reduced the man on the bed to a quivering mass of pure need. He’d always known his progeny was a sexual creature and watching him play was enough to ratchet his own arousal up several notches. He would join the pair on the bed but not yet. He wanted to savor the moment and take his lover at the peak of his excitement. Kei allowed Sho his toys but the younger Vampire was his alone. He was the only one to have ever taken Sho and he intended to keep it that way.

The younger vampire took his time and leisurely explored every inch of the writhing man’s torso. His skin was slightly salty from the hot club and he smelled of cigarettes and expensive cologne. Sho had also discovered that his toy’s blood contained an intoxicating mix that he couldn’t quite identify. It must have been what made Schuldig special and it was hard for Sho not to sink his fangs in and just feed. But that would defeat the purpose of the evening and he did want to have the telepath naked and begging him for release. Sho got the feeling that the red head did not give up control easily and he had a few tricks that were sure to leave the man breathless. It was part of his nature, this sensuality, and it was also an ability his kind had to make feeding pleasurable for both parties if he so willed it. The taking could be violent and painful or it could be erotic and desirable.

Sho had to grin each time Schuldig flinched as if he expected to get bitten. So he couldn’t resist using his teeth to almost but not quite puncture skin. Nails raked lightly down the redhead’s chest left him breathing hard and when Sho’s lips closed over one pebbled nipple Schuldig gasped.

Kei shifted in his chair and his hand drifted across his chest as he lightly pinched one of his own hardened little nubs. He set his wine glass on the table next to the chair and laid his other hand on the distended cloth between his legs. He bit his lip as Sho ground his hips into the red head’s groin causing their toy to moan.

Schuldig opened his eyes and looked over at the elder vampire as he sat stroking himself. At that moment he considered himself the luckiest bastard alive. His chin was grabbed and his head was forced back to look at Sho. All traces of anxiety were gone and as he gazed into the depths of the younger vampire’s eyes he felt a consuming hunger that was not entirely his own. Surrender was his only option and not something he willingly gave. But his choice was taken away and he figured, if they wished, his free will could be taken also. Schuldig cried out again as this time Sho did nip his skin. The vampire stared at the crimson beads slowly welling from the wound and growled.

Schuldig shivered and knew that he was willing prey for the wild creature sitting astride his hips. He dared not use his telepathy for fear that the other and more powerful being in the chair would take offense. It was not like him to refrain from using his abilities during sex. It was as much of a turn on to slide into his partners mind as it was to fuck them. Still it was not so unusual a situation. Brad never let him in either. The temptation was there though to damn the consequences and enter the alien mind to taste the unique flavors to be found there. The brief encounter had given him one hell of a rush and he craved it again.

Those thoughts totally fled his mind when Sho leaned down to lightly suck on the small nick above his right nipple. Schuldig’s hands reached up anchor themselves in the braids now loosened from their confining ponytail to fall to Sho’s shoulders. The heat generated from where their bodies touched made beads of sweat form on the red head’s body leaving a tangy piquancy to his skin. The added flavor only made Sho grind more fully against the hardness poking him in the stomach. Schuldig moaned and his hands dug at the waistband of Sho’s pants. The younger Vampire pulled back and chuckled.

“Eager to get me naked are we?” He placed his hand over Schu’s and guided them to his crotch. It was then Sho’s turn to suck in a desperate breath as he was stroked through the soft leather.

“Pants off now.” Schuldig traced the outline of Sho’s erection through the thin covering and was not disappointed.

“Pushy too. Kei a little help please?” Sho grinned as his master got up and came over to the bed.

“Really Sho can’t you handle him? He seems eager but surely is no match for you.” Kei didn’t mind in the least and the view was much better over here.

Schuldig’s hands were stopped as they reached for the laces on the front of Sho’s pants. He frowned at being restrained again and struggled experimentally.

“Hey I thought this was a group effort? Let me go.” Truly he wanted to touch the magnificent creature sitting astride his lap but the other one’s grip was too firm. He was essentially at their mercy.

“Do you really want Kei to release you? Or will you give yourself to us? Be dominated and ravished?” Kei raised the red head’s arms above his head out of the way as Sho leaned in close and whispered those words in Schuldig’s ear.

His breath was hot on the side of his neck and Schu’s eyes slid shut as Sho’s tongue licked the large vein throbbing just under the surface. Kei sat on the bed and could feel the lust pouring from their captive.

‘Yes… anything you want. Take me.” Schuldig whispered.

Sho smiled and cupped the red head’s chin in his hand. “Good Boy.”

The telepath’s lips were slightly parted and he could not resist a taste of their fullness. Schuldig groaned as Sho’s tongue slid inside to caress his own. He arched under the vampire as perfectly manicured nails scored his skin leaving slight pink welts in their wake. He wanted his hands free to grab and hang on but he was caught fast and had surrendered. He could only lie there and submit. It was something he was not too averse to doing. Especially when Sho pinched his nipples and did a slow grind with his hips.

Kei watched the proceedings and did his best to tamp down a wave of jealousy as he watched Sho kiss the stranger in their bed. He knew Sho loved him to distraction but sometimes feeding for the younger vampire was as much to sate his lust as it was filling a physical need. He fed not only on the blood of his victim but on the energy the act created. It left him high and positively giddy. How could he deny Sho this? The answer was he couldn’t, not and keep his lover happy. Still the man in the bed was attractive and Kei could not resist changing to a one handed grip on the red head’s wrists and tracing the finely sculpted neck and shoulders with the other.

“So what do you intend to do with him Sho?” Kei stroked Schuldig’s skin as Sho lifted his head.

“I want to taste his heat.” Sho replied as he resumed his leisurely exploration down the telepath’s body.

Schuldig groaned as he felt the warm glide of Sho’s tongue. He squirmed as his nipples were licked and sucked until they were hard aching points. Schu was held down as his belly button was explored. He tried to hold back a startled laugh but it was one of the spots that was extremely ticklish. Sho looked up and grinned then continued downward.

One swipe of Sho’s tongue across his silk covered erection had Schuldig arching off the bed. The younger vampire stretched the fabric tight across Schu’s groin and held his hips still as he traced the outline with broad, wet licks. The material darkened and clung making Schu gasp with pleasure. The heady scent of arousal in the room made Kei shift on the bed as his own erection made him slightly uncomfortable.

Schuldig moaned as Sho sucked briefly at the tip of his straining erection that was clearly outlined by the damp cloth. He wanted to touch back and bury his hands in the tumbled braids that tickled his abdomen. But he was held fast by the older vampire. He struggled and writhed but could not get any leverage at all. He froze when he saw Kei staring at him. The only sound in the room was his harsh breathing and the wet smacking sounds of Sho’s lips that were driving him slowly mad.

“Let me loose. Please. I want to touch you.” Schuldig stared up into those intense dark eyes and needed to reach out to make sure this was not some drug induced lust filled dream.

“If I do will you behave?” The older vampire’s voice rolled over him like a warm wave.

~*~

Kei released the telepath’s hands and waited to see what he would do. When the red head reached out for him how could he refuse? Kei leaned down and covered the man’s mouth with his own. He let Schuldig thread his fingers in his hair and had to admit that he found the man’s taste quite intoxicating. He even permitted him the liberty of coaxing his tongue into his mouth. Schuldig tasted of whiskey and the slight bitterness of cigarettes. Kei drank in every moan pulled from him and every gasp as Schu was expertly sucked and fondled by his progeny. Kei knew from experience just how talented that mouth truly was.

Kei let Schuldig dominate the kiss until his enthusiasm with exploring the vampire’s mouth caused him to nick his tongue on one wickedly sharp fang. The tang of his blood filled Kei’s mouth and with a low growl the vampire took control. He grasped the wrists of the hands buried in his hair and once more drew them over the telepath’s head. Kei forcefully invaded Schuldig’s mouth and suckled the slightly wounded tongue flicking against his. The small taste left him hungry for more and Kei was ready for playtime to be over. He drew back panting and tried to reign in the beast.

“Sho are you done playing yet?” Kei ignored the struggles of the man he held effortlessly.

Sho gave the saturated fabric one more playful lick before looking up at his sire. Kei’s eyes were red tinged and dilated with lust. He really wanted to fuck the man that was so arousingly responsive to his touches.

“I want to fuck him. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Sho lightly ran his fingers over the wet silk and smiled as the telepath shuddered.

It took Schuldig a moment to even register that he was being talked to. Thoroughly overwhelmed by the attentions of the two glorious creatures he shared a bed with he could only nod and try to catch his breath.

“Good. Now lie still.” Kei whispered in the man’s ear.

He released Schu’s arms and stood up. Kei removed his shirt and hung it over the back of a nearby chair. Sho also watched as his sire undressed. Kei was leanly built but with clearly defined muscle. It totally captured the younger vampire’s attention as each swath of golden skin was revealed. Kei disrobed down to his red silk briefs and once more joined them on the bed.

He slid behind Schuldig and ran his hands over the telepath’s chest. Kei nuzzled Schuldig’s neck and traced the throbbing vein with his tongue. He wanted so much to sink his fangs in and feast on the rich blood that pulsed right beneath the surface. He knew that if he waited until the red head was at the brink of orgasm that it would make the experience so much more pleasurable for them all.

It unnerved Schuldig a bit to have such a powerful and dangerous creature behind him. Especially when the vampire scraped the sensitive skin under his jaw with pointed teeth. Every instinct was telling him to break away and flee but he couldn’t pull away. Fear and lust were a heady combination and he found himself enthralled with the sensations.

Sho continued his exploration of Schuldig’s cock through the moistened cloth and he hissed when the vampire peeled the fabric slowly over his erection. He was achingly hard and groaning as the briefs were tugged down his legs and discarded.

“Oh lovely a natural red head. Look Kei isn’t he magnificent?” Sho could not resist running his fingers through the springy auburn curls before grasping the base of the telepath’s arousal.

One slow lick from base to tip had Schuldig again arching off the bed. When Sho took the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked he thought he’d come too soon. He leaned heavily against Kei and as Sho lowered his head Schuldig groaned loudly. The blowjob coupled with the older vampire’s hands on his chest forcefully plucking at his nipples made Schuldig glad he’d agreed to be their eager victim.

Schuldig drifted from one sensation to the next and had trouble focusing his mind at all on anything but the intense foreplay. He never tried to lose total control like this. The only other person he ever allowed this level of trust with was currently back at their penthouse. He was no doubt wondering where his pet telepath had disappeared to this time. Schuldig’s habit of screwing around angered Crawford only because he did not like to share. But then Brad acted most of the time like he did not give a damn either. That Schuldig was a convenient way to scratch an itch. A willing hole to fuck when the mood struck him. That was why the redhead was at the club in the first place. To find some kind of human contact that had no repercussions. Only he had gotten way more than he had bargained for when the gorgeous man with the braided hair chose him as a dance partner.

Now Schuldig had submitted to another’s will and lay vulnerable to whatever they wanted to do to him. If his moans were any indication the red head did not seem to mind at all. His eyes fluttered shut as he gave himself over to their control.

Sho dragged his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of Schuldig’s cock as he lifted his head. At the same time Kei’s hands drifted up and down his sleekly muscled torso exploring the expanses of smooth skin. Every once in a while his nails would rake sharply pulling a surprised gasp from the reclining telepath. Sho grasped the base of Schu’s erection and stroked him as his lips kissed down the dripping length. He felt his sire’s eyes avidly watching and decided Kei was going to get one hell of a show. After all it was the elder vampire that had taught him how to suck cock in the first place. Now he could let Kei see how skilled he had become.

Sho knelt between the telepath’s legs and parted them widely. He wanted free access to all the supine red head had to offer. He fluttered his tongue up and down in teasing little licks that left their toy gasping quietly. Sho trailed his fingers up the pale thigh and over a sharp hip bone to palm the warm sac that encased Schu’s balls. As he gently tugged on the pliant flesh Sho once again encased the head of the telepath’s cock in his mouth. Up and down he bobbed his head and sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks.

Schuldig moaned continuously at the stimulation and tugged futilely against the grip on his wrists. He wanted to grab a handful of that glossy hair and thrust fully into that sinfully talented mouth. Schuldig was pinned not only by the hold on his arms but also by Kei’s legs which were keeping his hips still as well. It was maddeningly frustrating.

Sho was getting extremely turned on by the responsiveness of his toy. He rubbed his other hand over the bulge in his thin leather pants as he sucked. Sho loved performing for his sire and knew the sight of him touching his own cock would drive Kei wild. One handed he unlaced the front of his pants and slid his fingers inside. Sho grasped his thick length and squeezed. He needed to be inside his boy toy for the night because he felt about ready to burst. The red head also seemed close to the edge…he was babbling in German and had his eyes tightly closed as Kei licked his neck.

Although his attention was on Schuldig Kei’s eyes never wandered from watching his progeny. Kei was more than ready to take their prize. His hunger was fully awakened and would not be denied much longer. Sho had to be in a similar state since his control was not as finite as his master’s. Kei rolled Schuldig onto his side as he slid from behind the red head. The elder vampire knelt on the bed and still maintained his hold on their willing captive.

Schuldig raised his head as he felt Kei move away and Sho leave the bed. His lust glazed eyes watched as Sho slowly peeled out of his skin tight pants. He was not wearing any underwear between his honey colored skin and the dark leather and was a sight to behold. Then Sho, still stroking his own cock, walked over to a small toiletry case on the nightstand and pulled out a plastic bottle with a flip cap. He returned to the bed and Schu waited in breathless anticipation for what would happen next.

Sho settled between the telepath’s parted legs and once again grasped Schuldig’s erection. While Kei released his confining hold on Schu so he could remove his briefs and toss them on the floor. He then grabbed a fistful of red hair and turned Schuldig’s head to face him.

“Open your mouth.” Kei demanded and tapped his dick against the red head’s lips leaving a shiny trail of pre-cum.

Schuldig obediently did as he was bid. He was eager to participate now and more than ready to show off his considerable skills as well. He could not hold back a groan as Sho once more deep throated his rock hard cock.

Kei leaned over Schuldig grasping the head board of the bed as he thrust into the mouth that was so willingly accommodating him. The occasional moan caused delightful tremors though his erection. Their toy seemed to know what he was doing as his tongue caressed Kei as he slowly flexed his hips.

The elder Vampire watched as Sho one handed flipped the cap on the bottle of lube. As he traced every ridge and vein in the head of the telepath’s cock Sho dribbled some of the clear gel over the red head’s balls. The resulting gasp from Schuldig caused Kei to bite his lip. Then as his progeny ran his slick fingers over the wrinkled skin and lower their toy moaned appreciatively as Sho circled the puckered opening to his body. His fingers fluttered, teased and barely penetrated leaving Schuldig writhing and gasping around the thick length in his mouth.

Kei pulled away as Sho slowly worked two fingers into their toy’s entrance. He pushed in steadily as his sire knelt once more on the bed. Kei grabbed a fistful of Schuldig’s hair and yanked his head back. He smiled when he noticed the lust glazed expression on the telepath’s face. Sho knew how to get their meal worked up and ready for whatever they chose to do. The elder Vampire claimed those panting lips in a possessive kiss and forced his tongue inside in mimicry of what had been occupying that spot earlier. Kei’s fingers rested on Schuldig’s throat and pressed lightly to feel the wildly beating pulse. His nails dug in slightly causing the redhead to wince.

Sho worked in a third finger and dribbled more lube between the cheeks of his ass. He pressed that inside too and smirked when he hit the telepath’s prostate. Schuldig hips thrust off the bed and he gasped into Kei’s mouth. The red head’s legs were splayed wide and the big vein in his inner thigh prominent. The younger vampire traced that area with his other hand and it became hard to think straight. He could smell Schuldig’s excitement and taste his lust. He hungered for more than that though and found his control had deserted him. He raised his head and looked at his sire.

“Kei…I need to feed. Just a little taste. I can’t wait.” Sho’s breathing sped up and his sexual excitement only served to feed his bloodlust. His fingers continued to thrust into the pliant body before him and he lowered his head to lave Schuldig’s inner thigh with his tongue.

“Feed then. I’ll watch out for him.” Kei understood. It was rare for his child to get so wrapped up in the experience that he lost control. It still happened occasionally though and the act was always tied to sex. Never when they simply hunted those deserving of being food for their beasts.

Brilliant green eyes flew open as Schuldig looked down his body at the creature that knelt between his legs. He tried to back away from the red tinged intensity of Sho’s gaze. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all?

“Hey… now wait just a minute, I’m not sure I want to do this any more.” It just registered in Schuldig’s lust fogged brain that the mouth so near his pride and joy contained two very wickedly sharp canine teeth.

Kei’s hold on their toy tightened as the older vampire cupped the redhead’s chin and turned Schuldig’s head to face him. He was genuinely amused at the telepath’s nervousness. It appeared he was not as ready to be food as he had claimed. Those wide eyes stared into his as Kei whispered in a low husky voice.

“Sho just wants to taste you. Let him feed a little to quell his need. I assure you the experience will be quite pleasurable.” Kei leaned in close and brushed his lips along Schuldig’s ear. He could feel the man in his arms shiver as he nibbled gently on the wildly fluttering pulse point in his neck.

Schuldig’s eyes slid shut again as Kei’s soothing voice washed over him. He was not used to letting his guard down but the tentative brushes against his shields were too irresistible to ignore. He wanted to feel everything the two vampires he’d discovered could evoke. He knew this was an incredibly stupid idea. But still his sense of adventure whispered through his subconscious. Plus Brad had been a real prick lately and was not even giving the telepath the time of day much less a quick fuck. So why the hell not? Why not live dangerously?

Kei rewarded the red head with a kiss as he relaxed back into his arms. The skittish telepath gave himself over completely to their charms. It was a kind of surrender made all the sweeter from someone as wary as Schuldig seemed to be. The elder vampire’s consciousness sank into the telepath’s mind like a silken caress and Schuldig shuddered at the sensation. This is what he had wanted…to merge with the seductive unfamiliarity of their psyches.

Sho’s lubricant coated fingers stroked Schuldig’s cock lazily as his lips nuzzled his inner thigh. He was almost drunk on the scent of so much rich vibrant blood flowing just below the skin. His other hand gripped the telepath’s hip and pinned him to the mattress. Kei also held their Toy’s hands out of the way as he lay supine in their embrace. They did not want him to move overly much as the first experience with their kind tended to be a tad bit intense. The younger vampire relied on his sire to keep him in check. To not let him lose control and take too much.

Only once before had he let the blood lust totally consume him. Sho’s sire had not been with him and newly turned he could not control his feral urges. The young man he’d picked up for the night had died in the throes of ecstasy as Sho drained him dry. The vampire had come back to his senses and had been devastated to find the pretty boy lying cold and unresponsive in his arms. Kei had found him hours later huddled around the unfortunate victim. Sho had refused to feed after that and had almost given himself over to oblivion.

It was only due to the patience and love of his sire that he was able to move past this potentially devastating mistake. Even though Sho had no qualms at all about taking the life of one of the many criminals that infested nearly every city they temporarily called home. This youth, however, had been a willing and innocent victim. Just a local nightclub hanger on who had been out for a good time. Sho depended on Kei to make sure that it never happened again. The younger vampire’s control was usually much better than he was exhibiting tonight. It must be the special qualities of their latest victim that added a certain spice to their meal. One that could not be denied.

“Open your eyes and watch as Sho feeds. We want you to experience it all.” Kei’s warm breath ghosted over Schuldig’s throat. He too was getting impatient to taste the man in their grasp. He would allow Sho his little snack before they fully assaulted their victim.

Schuldig looked down and bit his lip as he felt the first scrape of fangs on his sensitive inner thigh. He was completely vulnerable and at their mercy. He realized that he wanted this. Wanted to immerse himself in total sensory overload. Schuldig’s breathing quickened as Sho’s hand gave his aching erection a slow twist and pull. His hand slid easily over the lube slick skin.

Schuldig cried out as Sho’s thumb brushed his sensitive head at the same time his fangs pierced skin. He growled in satisfaction as life giving liquid flooded his mouth. Sealing his lips over the wound Sho began to suck. With each pull of his mouth Schuldig’s cock throbbed in time with his thudding heart. His back arched and his mind filled with nearly overwhelming pleasure. The redhead gasped for air and his arms pulled against Kei’s grip.

Kei watched with satisfaction as his progeny got his first taste of their Toy. The smell of blood and Sho’s low growls as he fed made his own cock ache and swell even more. Euphoria shimmered along their link and he held Schuldig tightly as he writhed. The hand not holding the red head’s wrists pinioned joined Sho’s on the telepath’s erection. Stroking him in tandem they managed to wring incoherent mewling from the man held captive in their arms.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh god…” Schuldig repeated over and over as his captor’s hands and mouths drove him over the edge. He came hard splattering the stroking hands and Sho’s forehead and cheeks.

Reluctantly Sho pulled back and looked up at his sire. He had barely managed to stop feeding and was rather proud of his self control. He smirked at the rather ravaged vision beneath him. Schuldig’s eyes had slid shut again and he was panting heavily. Their prettily disheveled toy lay totally limp against Kei and did not seem to even be aware of their presence. Sho, though, was acutely aware of the hot gaze from his master.

“Come here.” Was all Kei uttered and expected instant obedience. He placed Schuldig flat on the mattress and waited.

Sho crawled over to his sire and up into his arms. This is where he wanted to be so the command was one he did not mind following. It was among the few since Sho was an argumentative and wayward child. It was something that Kei loved about his Sho. That exuberance and zest for living that he had been so lacking before this person had come into his life.

Kei grabbed Sho’s chin and licked the thin trickle of blood that had escaped his lips. It was flavored with the essence of the telepath lying in a half doze beside them. Fisting his hands in his progeny’s hair Kei trailed his tongue up one pearlescent speckled cheek. He leisurely removed all traces of Schuldig’s culmination from Sho’s face as the young vampire teasingly ground his hips into the hardness under him. Kei moaned and nipped playfully at Sho’s lips before claiming his mouth fully. The heady coppery flavor of Sho’s mouth made him hunger for more. The younger vampire’s hand grasped both their erections and squeezed as Kei gave himself over to Sho’s skilled touch. Until he was gasping into Sho’s mouth as he fully explored each recess of his progeny’s palate.

Sho bit the invading tongue causing Kei to lift his head. He glared at the impish smile on Sho’s face. “I want to see you fuck him Kei.” The younger vampire stroked harder eliciting a sharp gasp.

“You want me to fuck our little toy? Would that turn you on Sho? Watching as I take him hard?” Kei could not resist his sultry little incubus even though he would much rather fuck him instead.

Sho flopped gracefully back onto the bed and ran his hands slowly over his trim body before taking his own erection in hand. The voyeur loved an audience and moaned prettily as his sire watched with rapt attention.

Schuldig finally felt his brain reengage and lazily slitted one cerulean eye to see Sho merely inches away putting on one hell of a show. He rolled onto his side to get a better view and could not resist touching the firmly muscular abdomen displayed in front of him. Sho smiled encouragingly and Schuldig’s hand wandered downward until it covered the younger vampires. Emboldened by the implicit permission he scooted closer and tasted one pale nipple.

Now it was the red heads turn to smirk as his teeth bit the little nub sharply. Sho gasped and bucked into their overlapping fingers. He laved the minor sting with his tongue before moving on. Across the smooth chest to the other small pink disc. He flicked it and suckled the bud until it stood erect. Schuldig grunted in annoyance as a hand grabbed his hair and forced his head up. He did not protest too much as his open mouth was covered in a possessive kiss. The telepath could taste his own musk in the vampire’s mouth along with the sharp flavor of blood.

Schuldig’s other hand slid downwards across Sho’s hip to grip his firm ass. He kneaded the taut skin and pulled him closer. The redhead’s own reawakening erection proof that his libido was not satisfied either. His fingers curled into the crevice he found there and fluttered at the entrance to Sho’s body. The younger vampire moaned and pressed closer. Encouraged by the noise he started to press one finger carefully inside. Schuldig frowned in annoyance as his wrist was grabbed.

Kei watched as his progeny worked his magic on their Toy. He was getting a bit impatient at being left out of the proceedings. Sho really loved to tease him and when the red head’s finger started to penetrate his property He’d had enough. Sho belonged to him and it was time their victim learned his place in the food chain. Kei pulled Sho out of Schuldig’s arms and looked him right in the eyes.

“Hands and knees now. Facing away from me.” Kei demanded. His voice deadly serious and darkly sexy.

Realizing his place Schuldig rolled onto his stomach hissing as his erection brushed against the crumpled sheets. Truthfully Kei reminded him of Brad at his most domineering. The telepath snickered at the thought of Brad finding out what he’d been up to. He wanted to get fucked and be dominated by this glorious creature behind him. It sent a fear laced thrill through his body as he got on all fours and waited.

Sho was nearly panting with desire as he watched his sire order Schuldig into his favorite position. He grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his hands and sidled up to his lover. Kei knelt behind the red head and closed his eyes as Sho touched his heavily aroused cock and evenly spread the thick gel. Kei hissed as the cool liquid touched his heated skin. His progeny was taking his time and playfully ran his fingers up and down his aching length.

“Enough Sho. You wanted me to fuck him? Watch as I do so.” Kei grit his teeth and pressed slowly against the small opening presented to him.

Schuldig gasped as he felt Kei steadily push himself inside. Fuck he was big! He hardly gave the red head time to adjust as he was impaled with the throbbing hardness. It was a fortunate thing that Sho had fingered him good earlier or this would be a hell of a lot more painful than the aching burn he was experiencing now.

Gripping the red head’s hips Kei worked his way inside until his balls were flush against the telepath’s ass. He had to stop a moment and savor the almost crushing grip as Schuldig’s passage encased him fully.

“Fuck! Wait a minute…god you’re huge. Let me…ah, ah…jeez get used to it.” Thankfully Kei did as he asked and soon the pain melted away to aching pleasure. When the older Vampire rolled his hips Schuldig moaned as his prostate was prodded fully.

“Oh yeah… do that again. Just like that. God!” Schuldig gasped out as Kei slowly withdrew.

Kei accommodated the red head’s plea to pause but only for a moment. He needed to thrust repeatedly into that welcoming heat. One twist of his hips had the telepath mewling for more. He did not disappoint and pulled nearly out only to slam back inside with a heartfelt moan of his own. Their Toy was so tight and responsive that Kei had a hard time keeping his strength in check. Sho could take the brutal pace he wanted to set but this human undoubtedly could not.

Schuldig was in heaven. He was getting the fucking he so desperately wanted and was getting it hard. He moaned at every inward thrust and gasped when Kei hit his sweet spot with unerring accuracy. When the older vampire wrapped his arms around the red head’s chest and pulled him upward he did not protest at all. Now sitting astride Kei’s lap Schuldig laid his head back on Kei’s shoulder presenting his neck to the alpha male in the room. The red head hissed as the new position drove his partner in even deeper.

Not missing the submissive gesture Kei growled and licked the droplets of sweat beading the skin of the telepath’s throat. He traced the corded tendons to the juncture of his neck and looked to where Sho was watching.

“Over here Sho. We feed together…take both of your cocks in your hands and make him cum.” Kei drove upwards making Schuldig cry out at the ferocity of his thrusts.  
Schuldig’s half closed eyes peered at Sho as he knelt in front of him. He gasped as the younger vampire did a slow pelvis to pelvis grind before taking both of their erections in his talented hands. There was no where he could escape from this intense pleasure. If he thought Sho’s earlier bite was too intense it was nothing compared to the main event. The redhead was surrounded in sensual heat and tendrils of power leaked through his lowered shields until he too was over taken by a hunger he had never experienced before. It was sharp and gut wrenchingly ravenous. He wanted… no he needed all they had to give him and more. Words tumbled out of his mouth mostly consisting of begging pleas for them to fulfill this enormous craving. To pierce his skin and feed.

Sho watched his sire hungrily as he pounded into the compliant and pleading telepath. He sensed the beast rising in his lover and also the euphoria of their Toy. It felt different and vastly more intense than it ever had before. That must be the influence of Schuldig’s telepathy twining around their senses and sharing the bond of kinder and kindred. Kei’s mouth traced the red head’s neck and paused over the join of neck to shoulder. His sire opened his mouth wide and Sho was quick to join him on the opposite side.

Together they bit and crimson flowed as Schuldig howled. Sho and Kei’s tight grip on him held the telepath upright as the older vampire’s hips never faltered their steady rhythm. Nor did Sho’s hand cease his relentless stroking. Totally immersed in the link forged through vampiric power and Schuldig’s telepathy they all writhed and moaned in utter bliss. It was too much for the red head… he came again shuddering and sobbing in their combined grasps as the lips on his neck sucked hard. He shook and cried out not even aware as Sho’s essence joined his in milky streams painting their bodies in sticky warmth.

Kei was but a moment or two behind the trembling pair. Several hard thrusts and he was shooting his load deep within the telepath’s body. Snarling as crimson threads snaked their way down Schuldig’s body to mingle with the other fluids covering his stomach and chest. This experience was more than he ever envisioned it would be and one that was potentially dangerous to repeat. Still deep in the throes of his own orgasm he dimly became aware of Schuldig slumping totally unresponsive in his arms. This startled Kei out of his frenzied feed and he lifted his head in alarm. Sho was still fastened to the redhead’s neck seemingly lost in the blood lust.

Kei grabbed a handful of Sho’s messy braids and yanked backwards. His mouth tore free of Schuldig’s skin and the younger vampire looked at his sire and snarled warningly. His eyes the deep crimson of one still enraptured. This was not to be tolerated…at all. The elder vampire narrowed his eyes and pushed the full weight of his powers upon his child. It was an extremely short contest of wills as Sho almost immediately lowered his eyes and pressed his forehead to the bed submissively.

“Enough! We have nearly taken too much. We were ensnared by our own bloodlust amplified by the powers of his mind. Help me tend to him and pray we have not overstepped our boundaries.” Kei slowly pulled out of Schuldig’s lax body and cradled him in his arms.  
Sho looked on truly horrified at what they had almost done…it was too much like that other time. Anxiously he looked on as Kei lapped at the bite wounds with his tongue. The saliva helped to slow the blood flow and seal the bites. Sho winced as he looked at the spot where he had fed. The skin was raw looking and torn. He had bitten so deeply that Kei had to literally pry him off. That wound would take longer to heal and be sore for days. The likelihood of scarring was apparent as Kei’s attentions only stopped the blood.

Kei placed his hand on the telepath’s chest and felt the faint fluttering of his heart. If it faltered and stopped he wondered if he should do what he’d done for Sho years ago when his body lay in his arms riddled with bullets. Would Schuldig even want the gift of immortality and the heavy penalties that came with it? Could he turn another and share what he had with his beloved only progeny?

“Kei what will you do if…” Sho could not even bring himself to say it.

“What would you have me do?” Kei would leave the decision up to his child. He would live with the consequences no matter what they might be. If he had to turn the red head Kei would teach him what he needed to know and if Schuldig wanted to stay with them he’d live with that too. The coupling of telepathy with vampiric ability was mind boggling to say the least.

Sho moved to his sire and carefully brushed sweat dampened bangs away from the telepath’s handsome face. He placed a soft kiss on Schuldig’s lips and looked to his sire for reassurance.

“Kei…I can’t go through that again. I can’t let another die because I lost control. Please if he…if he should die bring him across. Make him one of us.” Sho wrapped his arms around Kei totally unmindful of the drying blood and other fluids coating their bodies.

“Very well I will do as you ask.” This was not the decision he wanted but the one he expected to hear. “Now lets get cleaned up and we’ll keep vigil and watch over Schuldig.”

Hours later they all lay in the large bed clean and watching Schuldig as promised. Sho was snuggled into Kei’s arms as he reclined with his back against the headboard of the bed. A pair of reading glasses was perched on the older vampire’s nose as he read the latest crime thriller from a favorite author. Sho had nearly giggled himself to death years earlier when he had learned that Kei had needed reading glasses. Who ever heard of a farsighted vampire? Now he thought they were just unbearably cute and sexy.

Schuldig had been totally unresponsive as they had cleaned him up. Now tucked into a pair of Kei’s black silk pajamas he laid on his side near his two guardians. Sho’s hand rested on his chest and the reassuring slight rise and fall put the younger vampire somewhat at ease.

It was well into the afternoon before a slight stirring had Kei and Sho looking anxiously at their charge. Schuldig rolled over and lifted a shaky hand to his face. His emerald green eyes blinked open and squinted into the dimness created by the heavy, closed curtains.

“Fuuuuck I’m sore. Man that was some wild ride. Tired…damn. Fucking insatiable vampires.” Then he passed out again.

Sho looked at Schuldig then back at Kei and broke out into a fit of hilarity. He was rolling around the bed laughing uproariously. It was a mixture of pure relief and amusement that had made him giddy. Kei looked at his progeny and rolled his eyes then went back to his book.

Night fell again and still Schuldig slept on. He had woken twice more during the day and Kei held a glass to his lips full of juice that they had ordered from room service. But now it was time to leave and their bags were packed. It would be better if the vampires were long gone by the time Schuldig was well and truly awake. The room was paid up through the weekend and they’d left a morning wakeup call with the desk along with a huge breakfast order. Schuldig would most likely be starved when dawn came.

It had been an experience neither one of them would soon forget. The fiery redhead with the abrasive attitude would linger as a fond memory. It would be too easy to become addicted to his charms and the lure of his power. Better to walk away and not look back.

Sho leant over and kissed Schuldig’s sleep parted lips and reluctantly pulled away after a long moment. Kei also graced the red head with a lingering kiss before straightening up and taking Sho by the hand. They both took one last look at the peacefully slumbering telepath before picking up their suitcases and leaving the penthouse.

An insistent ringing annoyed the groggy telepath to the point where he sat straight up in bed. He grabbed his head and moaned. Fuck he had a killer headache. Why wasn’t Nagi answering the damned phone? Schuldig was about to yell for the sullen teen when his surroundings finally registered. Penthouse…huge bed…wild vampire sex! Holy shit! Schuldig looked around a bit frantically and realized he was quite alone. Sunlight flooded the room from the huge wall of windows and that more than anything made him believe his playmates were long gone. He would not have believed it had happened but for the tender areas on each side of his neck and a lingering soreness in his ass. Brad was never going to fucking believe this.

A folded sheet of heavy hotel stationary caught his eye. He leaned over and plucked it off the nightstand. Written in flowing script was a note.

“Thank you for a truly memorable evening. We regret that you had to wake alone but it would be better for all involved if we were long gone by the time you regained consciousness. It seems that telepaths and vampires are a rather dangerous combination and you came perilously close to dying due to our induced lack of control. Well… not truly dying because Sho asked that you be turned. So due to your recovery from your rather drastic donation this was not necessary. I have taken the liberty or ordering you a substantial breakfast and the room is yours until Sunday evening. Oh and it should not need mentioning to please destroy this note as soon as you have read it.” Then it was signed simply “Kei”

Schuldig took a moment to digest the contents of the letter. He almost became a vampire? Oh man that would have been so cool! He could have bitten Brad first…then the brat Nagi would so have been a chew toy. Why he could have made them his puppets. Their shields would have been like tissue paper to him after that. Farf? Ewwww who knew what insane cooties were floating around in his blood. Ooh he could have been like Renfield. Schuldig was sure Farf would even eat a bug or two if he made him. But damn the luck! Here he was still quite human…well mostly. So much for all his vampy dreams. Schuldig threw himself back onto the soft pillows and wallowed on the ritzy bed. Man what a night it had been too. Mind blowing sex with two totally hot creatures of the night…how the hell was he going to top that?

Schuldig lay for a while dozing and dreaming about his two supernatural one night stands when another annoying noise got his attention. He reached over to the chair near the bed and snagged his shirt off the back. In the front pocket was his razor phone. He opened the front and groaned… 62 messages and all from Bradley Crawford. He was in deep doo doo for not checking in all weekend. Well tough shit...he was not going back to Mr. Stick up his ass until he had a long hot bath and a huge breakfast.

Schuldig wondered if it was too late to find Sho and Kei and send them to visit his boss. Crawford would surely benefit from their rather special attentions. Keeping that thought in mind he whistled cheerfully as he stripped out of the silk pajamas and strolled naked into the bathroom.

~ end ~


End file.
